


Margaritaville Christmas [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Series: Christmas 2018 podfics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, Christmas Cruise, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Castiel and Jack Kline, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Bonding, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: There was a pause, a beat of silence filled with the sounds of gulls overhead and waves on the shore, the heat that was gonna leave Dean with more freckles that he had already.Sam rolled his head around to look at him over his sunglasses. “Do you remember when you taught me to swim?” [Length 9mins 49 secs]





	Margaritaville Christmas [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Margaritaville Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832110) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



> Okay. I am putting all the podfics of my Christmas fics together in one collection.
> 
> Each individual mp3 file will be categorized within file info to fall under the appropriate 'album' so that it should automatically sort itself on your computer. If you have iTunes, you can just right click the file and sort it into audiobooks instead of music (if it doesn't automatically, though I tried to do that for you already), that will make it automatically save your place and sort it to audiobooks/iBooks.
> 
> At the end of all of this! I will create actual audiobook files to make it as easy as possible. I will do several. 'BroBond Christmas fics collection'(platonic Sam and Dean brotp fics), 'SPN Holiday Mixtape collection'(TFW2.0/Wayward sisters, possible pairings), 'Christmas Cruise' (all cruise fics regardless of challenge), 'Christmas One-shots' (all non-cruise fics regardless of challenge). If you would like to save the files individually and do this yourself, you are welcome to but know they will all be mp3 file format. I will automatically be doing it at the end so people can download one or two m4b files and have _all_ the fics they are interested in.
> 
> I think that's everything and as easy as I can make it. Right now posting them as I make them.

**Text:** [Margaritaville Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832110)

 **Author/Narrator:** Tenoko1

 **Rating:** G

 **Pairing:** None

 **Length:** 9 mins 49 secs

 **Series:** [Christmas Cruise](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203052)

 **Challenge:** [BroBondChristmasChallenge 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BBCC)

 **Characters:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, mentions of Castiel and Jack Kline

**Summary:**

> There was a pause, a beat of silence filled with the sounds of gulls overhead and waves on the shore, the heat that was gonna leave Dean with more freckles that he had already.
> 
> Sam rolled his head around to look at him over his sunglasses. “Do you remember when you taught me to swim?”

**File:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k234y3z4yg28boe/Christmas_Cruise_Pt_1-_Margaritaville.zip/file)


End file.
